Reunions
by Reader4077
Summary: Gandalf didn't rescue Frodo and Sam from Mordor. What will happen to them? Will they survive?


"Look Mr. Frodo! There it is!" Sam cried, pointing a finger to off in the distance. There, on the horizon was the city of Minas Tirith. Frodo wearily raised his head to look.

"We made it Sam." He said, with a sort of a sad smile.

"Come on Mr. Frodo." Sam said, putting his arm around him to support his weak master. "We're nearly there!"

XXXX

Pippin was on gate duty at the lowest level of Minas Tirith, the main gate. Merry sat off to the side, smoking a pipe and paying no attention to the flow of traffic around them. Pippin was busy admitting guests to the city who had all come, hoping for just a glance of the new king. The long lost king. The heir of Isildur. Pippin wasn't paying much attention, routinely letting them through when suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked up and shaded his eyes for a better view, then froze.

"It can't be…" He whispered.

"What?" Merry asked from beside him, but Pippin just pointed. Merry followed the direction of his finger the squinted. Then he too froze in disbelief. Making their way across Pelennor Fields was the unmistakable forms of two small hobbits. And there were only two hobbits that it could possibly be.

"Frodo?" Pippin said the name, then took off running, Merry just a step behind him.

"Frodo!" Merry called their friend's name loudly as they sprinted towards him. Frodo and Sam heard their calls and looked up. When they recognized the two figures headed towards them at top speed, they stopped and waited for their friends to reach them, huge smiles on their faces. Once they did, there were joyful hugs and exclamations all around.

"Merry! Pippin!" Frodo cried as he embraced his friends. So often had he feared the worst when it came to the fates of his friends. It had been their faces that had made him go on during the darkest times.

"You did it!" Pippin cried. "You destroyed The Ring!" Frodo and Sam glanced at each other at this statement. Technically, it hadn't been Frodo who had destroyed The Ring. At the very end, Frodo had claimed it as his own. It had been Gollum who had actually destroyed The Ring. But Merry and Pippin took no notice of this and were still talking excitedly.

"So come on!" Pippin was saying, pulling them towards Minas Tirith. "Everyone's here! Me, Merry, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn! He's the King now!" As Frodo's mind processed all this new information, they all began to walk back to the citadel. When they were about halfway, Merry had an idea. He stopped, then pulled out his horn and blew a short blast on it, only two notes. It was the Hobbits' call for everyone to gather. He blew it twice before other horns in the city began to pick it up. Soon, they were surrounded by a chorus of sound. Merry smiled at the rest of them, and Frodo gratefully sank to sink on a nearby rock as they all waited for the arrival of the rest of their friends.

XXXX

Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli were all gathered in the throne room of Minas Tirith, where Aragorn now ruled over the city and all of Gondor. They sat in silence. They celebrated their victory and the salvation of Middle-Earth, but mourned the loss of its heroes. Two small, brave hobbits that had succeeded where kings had failed. Suddenly, Legolas sat up straighter.

"What is it Legolas?" Aragorn asked, noticing his friend's sudden change.

"Do you hear that?" Legolas asked, and Aragorn strained to listen. There! A faint horn call. They all looked at each other as the call was picked up and it grew in volume.

"That is a hobbit call." Gandalf exclaimed. Aragorn nodded. The Hobbit gathering call.

"Merry and Pippin are down on gate duty, are they not?" Arwen asked, and Aragorn nodded, still confused. What did Merry and Pippin want? It wasn't a distress call… Legolas gracefully got to his feet, and went to the window. He stood there, peering out, looking for the source of the call. There! He found it and his eyes widened as he made out the four figures sitting in the middle of Pelennor Fields. Legolas ran for the door.

"Come on!" He cried as he exited the hall. Slightly bewildered, his friends ran after him.

XXXX

As Aragorn ran, he laughed to himself as he realized what a funny picture they must make. An elf in the lead, pushing through the crowds, the newly appointed King of Gondor sprinting behind him with his queen, followed by Gandalf, a seemingly old wizard, and Gimli bringing up the rear, the dwarf huffing and puffing. Together they raced through the streets of Minas Tirith, people scrambling to get out of their way, then turning back to stare as they went by. Finally, they reached the lowest level and burst out of the front gate. As they ran across Pelennor Fields, Aragorn squinted, trying to make out what they were headed for. When he finally did, his speed increased and a huge smile broke out onto his face as he raced towards the four hobbits.

"Frodo!" He called as he ran, and they all looked up. When they saw the forms running towards them, they stood up to greet their friends. Legolas was the first to reach them, followed closely by Aragorn, Arwen, Gandalf and Gimli. Frodo smiled at all of them, then made a move to bow to Aragorn and Arwen. But Aragorn stopped him.

"My Friend." He said. "You bow to no one." Then Aragorn himself knelt before the hobbit, followed by Arwen and the other members of the Fellowship. Frodo looked around, hesitantly. He certainly wasn't used to people bowing to _him_!

XXXX

The Fellowship returned to the city and there was much rejoicing when Middle-Earth learned of the survival of its saviors. And as the days passed, Frodo grew stronger, returning more each day to his normal self. Over time, Frodo and Sam told the story of their adventures to their friends and everyone marveled at the great strength and bravery of displayed by these two small hobbits. But finally, the day came for the Fellowship to disband and go their separate ways. Legolas and Gimli were the first to leave. They were headed to the caves of Helm's Deep then to the forest of Fangorn. The Hobbits and Gandalf left next. There were lots of tears and laughter as everyone went their separate ways, but it was time. Frodo looked back as they rode away from Minas Tirith, then looked in front of him. It was time to go home.

_A/N_

_Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review! Please? :D _


End file.
